Twice Chosen
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU; Fem!Percy: What if Poseidon didn't meet Sally Jackson, what if he met Phoebe Halliwell? Months later the first daughter of Poseidon is born, and Phoebe returns home and awakens a destiny she didn't know she had with her sisters. With a destiny in two worlds, both as dangerous as the other, how will the Daughter of Poseidon turn out? Will she save Olympus or watch it be razed?


**AN: So, I don't know if I warned you about this new story, or not, but here it is. **

**It's something I wanted to get out there. I don't know how often it'll be updated. To be honest my main focus right now is The Sea's Daughter: Sea of Monsters, Reborn of Fire, and One More Day. This may become one of my priorities, but I guess that depends on where my muse goes with this. I do hope you all enjoy this crossover between two of my favorites things, Percy Jackson and Charmed. **

**Oh, by the way, the timeline has been moved up for PJO, so that the PJO gang are born around 1998 if the same age as Percy Jackson. More information is found on my website. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Twice Chosen.**

**Chapter 1: Something Demigodly This Way Comes. **

**San Francisco, California;**

**September 23rd, 1998: **

"Piper, you won't believe what I've had to go through today."

Piper entered the room to find Prue standing on a step ladder trying to fix the chandelier.

"Huh, I see," Piper began, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't the repairman show?"

Prue scoffs and takes two steps off the ladder.

"No, he didn't. He called about an hour ago and rescheduled because of this freak storm," she replied. "He couldn't have done that hours ago? I lost nearly an entire day because of it."

"Hm, you know Phoebe's pretty good with a wrench, maybe..." Piper began as they walked into the kitchen, but she was interrupted by Prue who turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Phoebe lives in New York."

Piper bit her lip, before simply blurting out, "No, she doesn't...not anymore."

"What?" Prue demanded.

Piper grimaced, wondering how she was going to tell Prue the bigger news. Lord knows she nearly fainted when Phoebe told her weeks ago, sending a picture in the mail – a picture which she nearly didn't get before Prue went through the mail.

"She's moving back in with us," she said. "I couldn't exactly tell her no..."

"Why not?"

Piper frowned, sighing.

"Why, because she's our sister, Prue. Our little sister, and this is her house too. Grams left it to all of us, not to mentioned she isn't coming alone..."

Prue's jaw dropped a little in her surprise, and her eyes hardened at her revelation.

"Thanks for sharing," she said, walking out of the kitchen, Piper following after her. "This is so like her, and she expects us to take in someone else as well? A boyfriend, husband, roommate?"

"No, Prue I know you and Phoebe have your issues but I really think you need to take it easy on her. She's lost her job, she's in debt..."

"And that's news?" Prue asked, spinning around. "The girl has no vision, Piper, no direction. She's so far in the dark she could use a little light."

"Prue, just shut up and listen to me, please!" Piper exclaimed.

Prue jerked back startled that the usually calm and somewhat shy Piper had lost her temper. calming down the eldest Halliwell nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I've just had a bad day. So what is it? I'm pretty sure you've told me everything, Phoebe is coming home with some...friend."

"You don't understand, it's not a friend, or a boyfriend...Phoebe wouldn't do that," Piper said, and instead of trying to explain further she reached into her purse and pulled out a photograph, handing it to Prue.

Raising an eyebrow, Prue took the photo and nearly choked. The picture was of Phoebe and a small baby no older than a few weeks, maybe a month. The baby looked a lot like Phoebe or even Prue and Piper did as infants. A small covering of dark waves or curls, and big sea green eyes – odd for a newborn who was usually born with blue eyes.

"Oh my god." Prue breathed, eyes still wide and mouth open in surprise. "Is this..."

Piper smiled, nodding.

"Our niece, yeah," she said.

Prue slowly shook her head to clear it and tore her eyes away from the picture, unable to help but compare Phoebe even more to their mother.

"But when...who?" she stuttered out. "This picture couldn't be very old, and that baby is barely a month, if that."

"Three weeks actually, and P.J. was born in August."

"P.J?" Prue questioned and Piper smiled, eyes softening as she answered with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"On of Pheebs' nicknames for her. Prudence Johnna Halliwell, born August 18th, 1998. Prue, Prudy or P.J. for short."

Prue was too shocked to speak, and she blinked furiously to keep tears of surprise from falling. Her heart felt heavy at this, thinking of all the fights and bad things they had said about each other over the years, and yet Phoebe had named her daughter after her.

"She...she named her after me?"

"Yeah, and Grams, it's where Johnna comes from. Prudy is nearly two months old now. Phoebe tried to keep everything going for them in New York. She was scared to come home, especially with a baby. She only told me because she needed some kind of support, and you and her were still fighting over Roger..."

Prue swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, feeling even worse that her baby sister was afraid to come to her with this. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, in August? That would mean she was pregnant when she left."

"Yeah, she didn't know until shortly before Grams died and you and her were fighting so much. She figured she could do better for her and the baby in New York. Then recently she lost her job and ran out of money...she needs us Prue."

Prue took a deep breath, took another look at the picture she still held and nodded.

"When does she arrive?"

The front door opened before Piper could answer her, and they both heard the voice of their sister.

"I found the hide-a key," Phoebe said, a baby carrier in one hand, the key in the other.

Prue and Piper turned from where they stood in the sitting room to look down the hall into the foyer, seeing Phoebe instantly. Piper went to greet her and little Prue instantly, while Prue just stared with slightly wide eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

An hour later Prue and Phoebe sat in the conservatory staring at one another, trying to find the words to say.

Piper was in the kitchen making a big welcome home dinner, and Phoebe couldn't help but think that if it weren't for her little bundle of joy she and Prue wouldn't even be in the same room as each other for more than a few seconds. Much less waiting for Piper to finish a big dinner.

With a deep release of breath, Phoebe broke the silence.

"So...what do you think? I know you're just dying to unleash on me." Phoebe scratched at her chest nervously. "So just do it, tell me how reckless and irresponsible I was."

Prue stared for a moment longer before she shook her head.

"No," she said, making Phoebe's eyes widen. "You're not a kid Phoebe, you're twenty-two years old, nearly twenty-three. Old enough to take responsibility for yourself and your kid, and apparently you did. I'm hard on you, and maybe too much so. I was angry at you for a reason that now seems so...irrational."

"Okay, who are you and where is my sister?" Phoebe asked, almost serious.

Prue laughed.

"Funny. No, I'm serious, you're more mature than I gave you credit for Pheebs. I do want to know though, where is the father?"

Phoebe licked her lips nervously, she had hoped her sister wouldn't go there. It wasn't as if she could tell her perfectly normal sister that she'd had a fling with a god, not the big G-kind either but the Greek kind. That the only reason she even had an inkling, if he didn't take the time to tell her, was that she was clear sighted.

A few hours ago she was sure her oldest sister would have said something along the lines of her having no sight at all about things. She'd be laughed out of the manor if she said her baby's father was Poseidon, god of the seas, and her daughter was the first mortal daughter born of said god.

That she'd probably never see him again, since Prudy was actually an accident on his part. Her being born broke an oath he'd had with his brothers for around forty or so years now. Not to mention it was against some ancient laws for him to actually be a good, visible, father. She would never regret having her daughter though.

She knew Prue wouldn't like her answer either way.

"Her father..." Phoebe began. "That's a long story. I met him in Montauk last year, when I was down there on vacation with friends..."

"Last November. You went to New York with some friend and didn't return till late January, I think," Prue said, remembering the vacation she meant. She was supposed to be back before Christmas but she'd not come home till the middle of January. Grams had been raving mad.

"Yeah, well, it was during that time period I became pregnant. Needless to say...he's not in the picture anymore."

Prue's eyes hardened, her lips pursed in a thin line and she placed an hand on Phoebe's shoulder comfortingly. It obviously hurt Phoebe that the father was gone, she'd loved him. Prue knew that look that was in her eyes.

Their mother had it when Prue would ask about Victor when they were little, she could barely remember it, being so young then. She'd had that look when she'd thought of the one who she let get away, Andy. At least she knew were Andy was, supposedly, though.

"It's alright Pheebs, your home now, and Piper and I won't let you be alone in this," Prue said, letting her hand drop back to her side.

"Thanks, Prue."

"Alright, into the dinning room everyone," Piper announced, coming into the room with a big smile. "The food is ready, I just have to bring the Chicken Parmesan and other food to the table."

Phoebe and Prue both stood. Piper left the room to get the chicken and other food, and the other two sisters headed into the dinning room.

"So, why did you name Prudy after me?" Prue asked, and Phoebe chuckled seeing her sister had caught on to her daughter's many nicknames.

"I just felt that it helped me be closer to you and Piper, and there is a serious lack of P names out there, at least ones I liked."

"Well I'm honored, and I know Grams would be to," Prue said as the two took seats at the table.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey," Prue said, knocking on the already open door as she interrupted Piper and Phoebe talking. In one corner of the room was a bassinet, which P.J. was sleeping in contently.

"Hey, Prue," Piper said, looking over at her along with Phoebe.

"I thought I'd bring this over." Prue handed the blanket Phoebe. "This was always the coldest room in the house."

"Thanks," Phoebe said.

"Anyways...Piper and I were going to head down and mess with the spirit board. You want to join us?"

Prue thought about it but finally shook her head.

"No, I have some papers to look over before work tomorrow."

"Okay, if you change you mind though we'll be down in the conservatory," Piper said. She and Phoebe got up to leave, and Phoebe grabbed the second baby monitor as she passed the nightstand.

The three sister's left the room together, leaving little Prue to sleep peacefully.


End file.
